All Together, Now
by goldenwing57
Summary: The Teen Titans, the Avatar and his friends, Team Sonic, along with Cell have all met up in Japan. Unfortunately, so have their enemies. What happens when they all team up? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Yea! I'm finally up here! I've been waiting so long to start typing this thing, so I hope that you enjoy it!

**TTAvatarfan-You've read this in school, and I know that you've been _dying_ for me to get this blasted thing up here, so, here it is!**

**ironhide11-I know that I've been evil by not letting you read this from the infamous notebook, so now, you can read it here!**

**P.S-To all you Sonic fans out there, you're in for a real treat, especially in Chapter 15! So are all the Avatar, Naruto, and Teen Titans fans!**

All Together, Now! 

Chapter 1: Big City Battle

"Alright! Titans! We need to lead this battle away from the city so that nobody else gets hurt!" Robin called to his friends as they were fighting Trigon in Tokyo, Japan.

"Got it! Guys, you heard him! Everybody into the T-car!" Cyborg called. Before that, he had his sonic cannon ready to fire, so he powered it down as he ran to the T-car.

"You fools. You think that you can defeat me and save these mortals! You forget who I am! I am the mighty Trigon! I am immortal and all powerful!" Trigon roared while throwing his hands up into the air. He then blasted the T-car to smithereens. Everyone but Cyborg just stared at him.

"My car!" Cyborg wailed as he fell to his knees, sobbing.

"You…destroyed…my…car," Cyborg said with darkness while slowly getting up, "You are gonna PAY!" He immediately powered up his sonic cannon and started shooting Trigon. His only reaction was pinching and squishing it.

"Uh-oh," he whimpered after his cannon was destroyed. Raven, on the other hand, was just standing there for the moment and waiting for the right time to attack. She decided that right then was the perfect moment.

"Azareth, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted as she used her black energy to throw a car at her father. After that, Robin swung from his rope that was attached to a streetlight and kicked him. That brought him down.

"We shall NOT be defeated!" Starfire yelled as she flew in to throw a ton of starbolts. Trigon just flicked her away. Afterward, Beast Boy charged at him as a rhinoceros. As Trigon flew into the air backwards, Raven and Starfire joined forces to launch a black energy/laser attack. That finished the battle.

"So much for moving this away from the city," Raven said sarcastically.

"Where do you guys think he landed? Outer space, maybe?" Beast Boy mock suggested. Everyone else ignored him.

"So, now that we finished that, I honestly think that I could use a break. Do we wanna take a vacation?" Robin asked.

"Sure!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"That would be wondrous!"

"Okay."

"Well, I guess that's a yes. We'll go to the Japanese countryside," Robin replied, and off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay, I know that the first chapter was a bit boring, but once this story really takes off, well, let's just say that things are going to get rather interesting. That's because as you find out, five teenage girls + the hot Sasuke Uchihaa bad combination.**

To my sister-I know that you have not read past page four yet, but once you get done reading this, you are probably going to want to pulverize me for more. Oh well, on to Chapter Two!

Chapter 2: Meeting Some New Friends 

"Dude, why couldn't we have just taken the T-ship?" Beast Boy asked with weariness.

"Yeah, Robin. We've been walking for almost three hours," Raven added.

"And without food! I mean, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole restaurant full of baby-back ribs!" Cyborg cried.

"Friends, look! I see a village!" Starfire exclaimed while flying. She was the only one that was not on her feet.

"I hope they got good food!" Cyborg exclaimed. All that he saw in his mind was a giant platter of baby-back ribs.

"Maybe they'll have some tofu burgers," Beast Boy said.

_Right now, what I could go for is some peace and quiet, _Raven thought to herself. She was getting rather tired of Beast Boy and Cyborg's whining.

"C'mon guys! Let's head toward the village!" Robin commanded. Little did he know, he was about to meet another young hero.

Once they all got to the village, all of its inhabitants stopped, stared, and then went back to their daily lives. They did all of that because they had never seen people like the Teen Titans before.

"That was, um, weird?" Starfire asked. She's still new to the English language.

"Definitely," Robin replied.

"Well, c'mon guys! I want food!" Cyborg cried.

"Alright, let's go guys," Robin called. He then started asking if there were any restaurants in the village. While doing so, he came across a kid wearing almost all orange,

"I know of this great place that has ramen!" he shouted.

"Umm, what's ramen?" Robin inquired with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?! Have you guys been living under a rock or something?! It's the best tasting food around! It has noodles, and things like vegetables and stuff like that can be mixed in!" the kid cried.

"Does it sound interesting to you guys?" Robin asked.

"Can't hurt to try it," Cyborg answered.

"If vegetarians can eat it, I'll try it," Beast Boy announced.

"Sounds good," Raven replied.

"It sounds delicious!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that's a yes," Robin told the kid.

"By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to become Lord Hokage someday!" Naruto shouted with his eyes closed and his right fist in the air. He then pulled a picture out of his pocket.

"This is my sensei, Kakashi sensei, and these are my teammates, Sasuke and Sakura," he added, pointing to each person in the picture.

"We're the Teen Titans. My name is Robin."

"Hi! I'm Cyborg."

"I'm Raven."

"They call me Beast Boy." Everyone just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I am called Starfire."

"Cool meeting you guys," Naruto replied, "but shouldn't we get going? It's getting kind of late."

"Yeah, the kid's right. We should be headin' to this ramen place," Cyborg said. Just then, his stomach rumbled. Everyone looked at him after that.

"What?! I'm hungry" he exclaimed. They all just kept walking. They all got to the restaurant within ten minutes. They each ordered the same thing: mushroom ramen. While they were eating, some other young heroes were planning something as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry about making you guys read the first chapter over again. I'm just not used to putting stories up on the internet. This is the very first one that I've done, though.**

**The Name Akemi is awesome-Again, thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, this chapter is all about the SonicX characters. I just call them Team Sonic because of the summary for one of the episodes. Yes, Avatar is going into the next chapter. Okay, now, on to the story! **

Chapter 3: Freedom From Boredom

While some of the young heroes were over in Japan, others were just sitting at home in the U.S.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm bored," Chris complained to Sonic, who was standing right next to him. They were both leaning over the deck over the backyard over the Thorndyke estate.

"Me too. It's hard to believe that Eggman's not trying to attack us or something. Who knows, he's probably planning something," Sonic replied. Just then, Amy came out.

"Hey, you two," she said gloomily. She felt the same way as they did. Heck, everyone did.

"You know, I actually _want_ Eggman or someone to attack us. That way, we can battle him," she added.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Sonic answered with a smile.

_Heh, heh, heh. Typical Sonic. He's always up for a battle,_ Chris thought to himself.

"Hey, Sonic, why don't you go on one of your runs?" Chris suggested to his friend.

"Nah. I've been just about everywhere there is to go," he replied.

"But you haven't taken _me_ anywhere," Amy said using her 'charming' voice and batting her eyelashes.

_Not like I'm going to, either,_ Sonic thought with a frown. Much as he secretly has a crush on her, she can be a HUGE pain in the butt to him.

"Hey, guys! I just got an idea!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?" Sonic and Amy both asked in unison.

"Here's a suggestion! How 'bout we take this time to go on a vacation?" he replied.

"Yeah, but…" Amy started.

Sonic finished her question by saying, "Where to?"

"Japan!"

"WHAT! Japan?!" both exclaimed/asked with giant smiles on their faces.

"What part of Japan?" Sonic inquired, "Not like I really care, but I just wanna know."

"How 'bout the countryside? Of course, we'll have to ask everyone else what they think about the idea first," Chris answered.

"On it!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed in unison.

"Well, um, I guess they liked the idea," Chris said with shock.

Of course, Sonic was the first one to find somebody to ask about the trip, and that somebody just happened to be Tails, who was working in his workshop, fixing the X-Tornado.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic called once he got inside the workshop..

"Hey Sonic! What's up?" Tails answered while climbing down from the X-Tornado.

"Chris just came up with a great idea as to how to not be bored to death," Sonic replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'm listening," Tails said. He was standing right in front of his friend.

"Alright. Chris was thinking that we could go to the Japanese countryside. Of course, we'd probably need to take the X-Tornado."

"Sure! I could probably have this fixed up in no time at all!" Tails exclaimed. He then got to work and finished so fast that it even made Sonic's head spin.

"See, I told ya I'd have it fixed in no time," Tails said. Sonic's jaw just dropped.

"Y-you…wow. That was fast," was the only thing that he could say.

Meanwhile, Amy was a little bit busy, too.

"Cream! Cream! I have something to ask you!" Amy called as she tore into the living room where Cream, her mother, and Cheese were sitting on the couch together.

"Yes, Amy?" Cream answered, looking up at her.

"Chris suggested that we all go on a vacation to the Japanese countryside! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Amy inquired with a gigantic smile.

"Mother, may I go with my friends?" Cream asked her mother.

"Alright, you may go," her mother answered before she looked at Amy and said, "but please, take care of her."

"Not to worry, Vanilla. We've done that a lot, and we're not going to change that," Amy replied cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Chris was asking his grandfather, Chuck, if he and his friends could take a trip to Japan.

"JAPAN!!!! Do you know how far it is from this country?!" Chuck exclaimed

"But Grandpa, we'll be careful! And if one of us gets attacked, the rest of us will be able to help them, and we'll all be looking out for each other," Chris complained. He really wanted to go.

"Well, you and your friends have proven to be very responsible, so…" Chuck said in an 'I guess so' voice.

"Can I go with them? Pleeaase?" Chris begged.

"I suppose."

"YEAH!"

Chris then ran into the living room, forgetting to thank his grandfather, and found Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tails sitting there, waiting for him.

"So, what's the verdict?" Sonic asked with a small smile. Chris looked like he was about to burst.

"We can go!" he shouted.

"YEAH!" Sonic, Amy, and Tails all yelled.

"This is going to be fun!" Cream exclaimed, but in a quieter voice.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese cried. That was his way of saying that he was excited about going on a trip with his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know that the last chapter didn't have much to it, but this one is where the story starts getting a little bit weird, but in a funny way, though.**

**Disclaimer-No, sadly, I do not own any of these four shows. It'd be freakin' sweet if I did!**

Chapter 4

Meeting "Team Avatar (well, that's what they are according to Sokka)

"To the X-Tornado, everyone!" Tails called while running out to the hanger. Everyone else followed suit. Tails, of course, climbed into the cockpit. Amy sat right behind him. Chris and Cream sat in the other two seats, which left Sonic in his favorite spot on the X-tornado: on top; near the back wings.

"And, takeoff! Next stop, Japan!" Tails said with joy.

They flew at full speed for about an hour and a half in almost total silence. Then, Amy gasped.

"Amy, what's wrong?!" Tails asked frantically.

"Look!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the numerous buildings of Tokyo, Japan. They were flying right over that city. The whole crew decided to take a look.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Amy sighed.

"It's just another city. I mean it's cool, but…aw SWEET! Look at that!" Sonic shouted. He was pointing to the giant toy company. It took up an entire block!

"Wow. That place is HUGE!" Chris cried. Five minutes later, Tokyo was out of sight. About a half an hour after that, Tails found a large deserted area to land the plane in.

"Whoa! This place is ENORMOUS!" Amy exclaimed.

"I could probably run for miles here," Sonic said with a lot of enthusiasm. He then took off.

"3…2…1," Chris counted down as he waited for Sonic to return from his three second run.

"I could probably live here!" he exclaimed when he came back.

"Umm, aren't you forgetting that there's no food or shelter here? Kind of a minor detail," Chris said.

"Well, there's trees and tree leaves. I could live off of those," Sonic answered. Tails just slapped himself on the forehead and shook his head.

"Yeah, uh-huh. What about lightning storms? Lightning usually strikes trees," Chris said somewhat matter-of-factly.

"Didn't think of that one," Sonic replied with a look on his face that said 'darn'.

"Yeah. Being burnt to a crisp isn't exactly good for your health, Sonic," Chris added.

**This computer was being a pain in the butt and it wouldn't let me put in anything to show that there change of characters here. Just wanted to let you know.**

"Is it possible to get airsick up here? I'm feeling a little nauseas," Sokka inquired as his face started to turn green.

"Aang, look! There's an island where we can land and rest for a while!" Katara called to Aang, who was sitting and steering Appa, his flying bison.

**This next part is rather gross, but I had to put it in to make it a bit funny, because something that has Sokka in it should have multiple crazy things happening. I feel so sorry for the poor bird! Don't worry, you'll see what I mean. **

"Blech, lech, lech," came from the background when Sokka got sick over Appa's right side. He unintentionally hit a bird and knocked it out of the air.

"There are some things that I don't need to hear," Toph said with disgust. At that moment, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and their winged lemur, Momo, were all descending toward the island. Once they hit the ground and everyone got off (well, everyone except Sokka, who was still on Appa's back), they all felt pain in their feet because of the hard ground.

"Ow! That hurt!" Aang cried. Then, a strong wind came and blew a few cactus needles over to the ground near them. Sokka just happened to step on one when he got off of Appa.

"OOOooww!" he cried as he started hopping on his left foot.

"If you'll stand still, I can take it out!" Katara yelled. He did that and Katara stuck to her word.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Sokka said with each step.

"Quit your complaining, will you?" Toph grumbled with her eyes half shut. She knew that she was really going to get tired of that.

"What, I can't help it," Sokka cried.

"Umm, Katara, where are we?" Aang inquired with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know. Wait, maybe those people over there know," Katara replied, unknowingly pointing to Team Sonic. Actually, Sonic was just about to ask Katara the same thing! They both ran up to each other with their friends following them.

"Where are we? I don't know! We just got here!" both Sonic and Katara said at the same time.

"By the way, my name's Katara."

"I'm Aang, and these are some of our friends, Appa and Momo."

"I'm Sokka."

"I'm Toph."

"My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, and these are my friends: Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chris, and Tails. We're here on vacation."

"This is one of our stops on our way to Ba Sin Seh," Katara replied.

"What? Did you say something about singing?" Amy inquired.

"Huh? I thought you said something about a sensei," Tails said with a puzzled look on his face.

"No," Katara chuckled, "Ba Sin Seh is a city in the Earth Kingdom. We have some information that could bring down the Fire Nation." Sonic looked as if he just arrived on a new planet.

"Umm, what're you talking about?" he asked.

"If you don't know about the four nations, then you obviously don't know about bending," Aang said.

"Yep. That's right," Sonic answered.

"Well, here it is. There are four nations, each representing and able to bend one of the four elements: Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. All four of the nations used to live in harmony until the Fire Nation attacked. After that, they started to take over the rest of the nations. We, along with many others have been fighting them. By the way, did I mention that I'm the Avatar, the one that can control all of the elements? I'm the only one who can do that," Aang explained.

"Umm, okay. So pretty much, there's four kingdoms, or nations, or whatever you call them, and people in each one can move their nation's element, right?" Sonic answered.

"Pretty much," Katara said.

"Can we please go find someplace to eat?" Sokka whined. Everyone else looked at each other and, in some way, shape, or form, said that they were hungry, too.

"I'll fly up ahead and see if there's a town or something," Tails said.

"I'll come with you!" Aang called as he readied his glider for takeoff. Within seconds, he was in the air and only a few feet behind Tails.

"So, Aang, is it? What is it that you guys do?" Tails inquired.

"Well, Katara, Toph, and I use our bending skills to fight the firebenders. Katara is a waterbender, Toph can bend earth, and I'm the last airbender and the Avatar," Aang answered.

"And what about that Sokka dude? What does he bend?" Tails asked.

"Well, even though he's Katara's older brother, he's not a bender. Also, he's a few wrenches short of a toolbox," Aang replied. They both chuckled.

"That's harsh. Hey, look! A village!" Tails called. He did not know that it was the Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konohagakure), the village where two other groups of young heroes were.

"Let's go back and tell the others," Aang suggested. Then, both of them flew back to their teams. Once they got back, they told everyone that there was a village not too far from where they were.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"C'mon, let's GO!" Sokka shouted. He then made a mad dash forward. Katara immediately used a water whip on him.

"Sokka, we should let Tails and Aang lead us. They know where this village is. Besides, if we follow you, we'll most likely get lost," Katara said to her older brother of one year.

"Whatever," he said with much chagrin. After about ten minutes, the teams were in the village. People looked at them thinking _Man, how many freaky people are going to come into this village? _ Team Sonic and their new friends just stood there, embarrassed.

"Oookay. That was weird," Sokka said once everyone stopped staring at them.

"Look! There's a restaurant that sells ramen. I love ramen!" Aang cried. Little did they know, the other two teams were sitting and eating in that same exact restaurant. They all ran up to it.

"Aren't they the Teen Titans? And who's that kid in the orange?" Amy pointed out. She had been almost silent up to this point, along with Chris and Cream.

"If I'm not mistaken, then yeah, they are," Chris answered.

"Yep, they are," Sonic said, "I'd recognize those outfits anywhere." They all ran up and greeted the Titans.

"Long time, no see," Robin said with a smile.

"Friends! It has been a long time since I have spoken to you!" Starfire exclaimed while giving Amy a bone-crushing hug. Amy had to straighten out her arm afterward.

"Umm, who are you guys?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed. He looked as if he was pouting.

"I'm Sonic, and these are my friends: Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Chris. We met the Titans during a previous battle," (**for those of you who want to know, ask me about Hero Clash**).

"I'm Aang, and this is my friend, Katara, and my other friends, Sokka and Toph. We're all benders, except for Sokka. I'm the Avatar, the person who has the power to control all of the elements, but my specialty is airbending. Katara is a waterbender, and even though Sokka is her brother, he can't bend anything. Toph, on the other hand, is an earthbender. You look confused," Aang said. The Titans and Naruto were all picturing question marks in their minds.

"Okay, there are four nations, each representing one of the four elements, which are air, water, earth, and fire. Each nation has people that have control over the element that their nations represent. Does that make sense to you?" Katara said to put the explanation into simple terms.

"I think we're gettin' it," Robin replied, looking at all of the relieved expressions.

"Okay, then. Hey, who wants something to eat?" Katara asked.

"I do!" everyone else exclaimed in unison. Everyone but Beast Boy ordered the same thing: ramen with chicken.

"Alright, then, just a moment. It's almost done cooking in the pot," the waitress said. She then checked to see if it was done.

"Okay, here you go," she said handing out the bowls of ramen. They all ate happily, except for some of the younger members of Team Sonic. Poor Cream and Tails could not pick up anything with their chopsticks.

"Oh my gosh! How do you guys do this?" Tails asked to anyone who was listening. Everyone else was doing fine with their chopsticks.

"I'm able to do it," Sonic said, "Look, you put one between your index finger and your thumb, and in the same hand, hold the other one like a pencil." He explained this in an older brotherly fashion, since for one, Tails is seven years younger that him, and two, he's the oldest on the team, what with being fifteen and all. He did the same thing for Cream.

"Got it?" Sonic asked the little six-year old.

"Yep! Thank you, Sonic!" she answered.

"By the way, um, kid in the orange, what's your name?" asked Amy with a smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to become Lord Hokage someday," he answered, pointing to himself.

"Does he _have_ to say that every time he introduces himself?" Raven whispered to Robin with annoyance.

"I hope not," Robin whispered back with the same tone. He had that look on face where his eyes were only half closed and he was not smiling. Naruto then pulled out the picture that he had shown the Teen Titans earlier.

"I'm one of the ninja in this village, Konoha. We work in cells of three with a sensei. This is my sensei, Karachi sensei, and these are my teammates, Sasuke and Sakura," Naruto said, pointing to each person in the picture as he introduced them.

"Tomorrow, I have training with them, so you'll be able to meet them. By the way, do you guys have anyplace to stay?" Naruto added. Chris's cheeks turned beet red as everyone looked at him.

"Umm, heh-heh, I umm… kind of forgot about that. Sorry," Chris said with the same look of embarrassment and the tone of voice to match it.

Amy started to lunge at Chris, but Sonic immediately grabbed her by the arms, and with the help of Tails, Cream, and Cheese, held her back.

While all of this was going on, Amy screeched, "So you're saying that we have to sleep OUTSIDE because you forgot about getting us a place to STAY?!!!" Chris's only response was shrinking back in fear.

"Amy, please! I'm sure he didn't mean to do that!" Sonic pleaded to her. She stopped lunging and screeching, but started panting. Everyone else just sighed with relief.

"Before anybody explodes, I have a suggestion to make!" Naruto announced while standing up.

"What?" everyone asked in unison. They had somewhat bright looks on their faces.

"How 'bout we stay at my place?" he asked, "We can all fit in there."

"Sure. I'll be happy with anyplace as long as I have a roof over my head," Amy replied. Let's just say that she was not the most cheerful person in the group.

"So, it's settled. We'll be staying at Naruto's place," Robin concluded. The bill was then paid because the kids just happened to have some money with them. After that, they all walked to Naruto's house, got settled in, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-This is where things really get interesting, because as I said, the hot Sasuke Uchiha+4 girlsbig trouble. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**TTAvatarfan-Thanks for the review! I cracked up when I read it.**

**Ouran Twins Rock-Remember how you said that I should make something crazy happen? Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Happy New Year! All you Naruto fans out there, don't forget to watch Naruto Year's Eve! Thirteen straight hours of Naruto! Sweet! Oh well, on to the story!**

Chapter 5

And the Girls Go Wild!

The next morning, Sonic was the first one to wake up. Of course, he found Amy sleeping right by his head. To him, somehow, that felt rather freaky.

"At least she didn't try to sleep next to you," Robin said. At first, Sonic did not know that it was him, so he was startled.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were awake," he replied.

"Could say the same for you," Robin answered.

"Going back to what I was saying, I thought I felt someone stroking my head. I was wondering who it was until I woke up. I guess I should've figured it'd be her," Sonic stated with chagrin, even though secretly, he had a crush on Amy.

"Yeah, I guess I'd do the same thing if Starfire did that to me," was Robin's response. He and Starfire both have somewhat secret crushes on each other.

"I hope that that never happens to me," said a voice from behind them. Both sonic and Robin turned around to find out that the voice belonged to Chris, who was just starting to wake up.

"Hey there, Chris. I didn't expect you to wake up so soon," Sonic said with a smile. Chris then looked around.

"W-where's Naruto?" he inquired while doing that.

"He probably had to get up early to start training," was Robin's answer.

"How do you know?" Sonic asked. Robin just gave him the look that said 'Isn't it obvious?'

"Oh, yeah, right," Sonic said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"We should probably wake everyone else up, then, shouldn't we?" Chris suggested.

"Yeah," Robin said.

"Let's go," Sonic answered. They all woke everybody else up. Once everyone was dressed and ready to go, they walked to the field in which Naruto and the rest of his cell were training.

"Hey, Naruto! Who are those guys over there?" asked a girl with pink hair and a pink dress.

"Oh, these are some people that I met yesterday," Naruto said.

"I'm Sonic, and these are my friends, Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese," he said, pointing to each one.

"And I'm Aang, and these are my friends, Katara, Toph, and Sokka," Aang said while also pointing to each person as he introduced them.

"I showed you guys a picture of these guys last night, remember?" Naruto said.

**Here's where things start to get interesting.**

Raven then floated over to the boy with black hair and said dreamily, "You must be Sasuke. You're much hotter in person than you are in the picture. As a matter of fact, you're on fire!"

"Is he burning up?" Starfire asked. She, along with the rest of the girls that were old enough to have crushes on boys, had hearts for eyes. Robin, Aang, and Sonic were all a bit jealous because the girls that they had crushes on were all crushing on Sasuke.

Only moments later a huge _CRASH_ sound came from behind the heroes. Everyone whirled around and saw a giant robot in front of them. Then, there was a huge flash of flames and Aang was knocked to the ground and against a tree.

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed as he rushed to the front of the pack to protect his friends.

"And the Fire Nation!" Katara shouted with almost the same tone. She and Sokka then rushed to help Aang. Of course, their enemy was Prince Zuko, or as Sokka was thinking, Prince Scarface. About a second later, Naruto's and Sonic's teams had to duck because about fifteen shruikens were flying at them.

"What the…?!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked up. There, on top of the robot's head, was an old enemy ninja named Zabuza. He was shirtless, carried two large knives on his back, very muscular, and had a mask on that covered the lower half of his face. To his left, there was a boy who looked like a girl. His name was Haku. He had his hair in a bun, wore a mask that was green and red, and wore what looked like a green bathrobe.

"Wait a minute! I thought you guys were dead!" Naruto shouted at the enemies.

"Yeah, you said that you didn't have a grudge against us anymore!" Sakura added with the same volume. Sasuke just stood there with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He did not look happy, but then, of course, he never looks happy.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans did not have anything to do. That was, until they saw something, or rather, some_one_ falling toward them. The rest of the Titans moved aside as Robin jumped about fifteen feet into the air to get out of the way. As he did that, a silvery flash brought him down.

"It's Slade," Robin said darkly as he got up.

"Okay, here's an idea: We all take on our own enemies. You three take on the shirtless dude and his little girlfriend," Chris suggested, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Umm, Haku's a boy," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Whatever," Sonic said with his eyes almost shut and his arms crossed, "you were saying, Chris?"

"Okay," Chris continued on, "so Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka over there are taking on the guy with the scar, you guys take on Slade, and we'll get Eggman. If anyone needs help, just call."

"Awright, let's go!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, the bad dudes are goin' down!" Beast Boy added. Then, they all ran off and fought their enemies.

The Titans were the next team to deal a blow to their enemy. Robin snuck up behind Slade while the girls launched a laser-black energy combination attack and hit him with his staff. Beast Boy, who was on Slade's left hand side, transformed into a T-Rex and grabbed him with his mouth. He shook him around a little bit and then tossed him about one hundred feet into the distance. That ended that battle.

"I'm going to go help the ninjas, now!" Raven and Starfire shouted in unison.

"No, I'm going to help Sasuke!" Raven yelled in Starfire's face.

"I would like to help him!" Starfire shouted back. She had fire in her eyes.

"Here's an idea: I'll help the ninjas, and you two stay away," Robin suggested, "There, I settled it." Unfortunately, he did not even come close to settling the argument. Both girls flew up to him and stopped on either side of him. They seemed to be completely on fire, and Robin felt very small. He tried to get away from them by taking a running jump into the fight against Zabuza and Haku. Unfortunately, he was stopped and held in midair by Raven's black energy.

"Okay, okay! You two can go in! I'll stay out! Just put me down, okay?!?!" he cried in a small voice. He looked terrified!

Raven let go of Robin and Robin took off still looking terrified.

He ran over to Sonic, who said with a bit of fear, "If that's how the two of them are going to be like if you got in their way of getting to that kid, then I don't even want to know what Amy will be like! She'll probably flatten me!" Then, he just pictured himself running around with Amy chasing after him. It was not a pretty sight. He gulped at it.

"Well, I thought Raven and Starfire were going to KILL me!" Robin cried.

"Well, hey, I feel sorry for that Aang kid and Sokka, but, heck, we'd better get going before Eggman decides to kick our butts," Sonic said. He then took off at full speed and stopped at the top of the robot.

"You might want to stand back. It could be rather painful if you get hit with anything," he cautioned to Robin. Robin then ran about twenty feet away.

"Is this good?" he asked, looking up at Sonic, who was getting ready to go into a spin attack.

"Yep!" Sonic answered. He then jumped, started spinning (which was actually rapid somersaults in the air), and used those actions to cut straight through their enemy. Afterward, as the robot blew up, Sonic ran and shielded himself with his arms.

"I'll get you next time, Sonic!" Eggman bellowed as he was blown sky high.

"Well, now he's gone. Looks like we'd better help those guys over there," Robin implied, pointing to Cell 7, whose members were getting their butts kicked, badly.

"Well, c'mon guys! We're gonna go help those guys over there!" Sonic called to his friends, who were just standing there with nothing to do. Well, not everyone had nothing to do. Amy was gaping at Sasuke with giant hearts in her eyes.

"Umm, Amy, hello? You there?" he asked, waving his left hand in her face. Let's just say that she did not like that.

"ArrrRGH!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!" she shouted. Then, instead of having hearts in her eyes, she had fire in them. Seeing this, Sonic took about five steps backward. He took off when her hammer appeared in her right hand.

Chris, who just happened to be behind Amy, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight, crying, "Amy, please! He was just trying to get you to come with us!"

"I… don't… CARE!" she yelled as she tried to release herself from Chris's grasp. She succeeded, and started to chase Sonic around and tried to pound him with her hammer. After about a minute or two of that, Sonic jumped on top of Zabuza's head. As Amy was about to hit Sonic, he jumped, and she ended up hitting Zabuza on the head and knocking him out. The same thing happened with Haku. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto just stared because they had no idea as to what the heck just happened.

"Okay, what just happened?" Sakura inquired with shifting eyes.

"Let's just say that Amy, eh, went a little berserk because Sonic tried to distract her from looking at you Sasuke," Chris answered, while pointing to Sasuke, who just groaned.

"Oh, he has that effect on all the girls," Naruto added, scratching the back of his head, "I mean, just ask Sakura. She has a huge crush on him." He pointed to her as he said that. Sakura, on the other hand, looked as if she wanted to wring Naruto's neck.

"Whoa, easy there," Cyborg, who was standing right next to her, said. He put his left hand on her right shoulder, which calmed her down.

"Well, look who's still fighting," Robin said, pointing to Aang and his friends, who were still battling Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. All of the teams who finished fighting walked over to join them in battle. Katara saw them doing this, stopped fighting, and started staring at Sasuke with hearts for eyes.

"Umm, Katara, hello! We're kind of fighting the Fire Nation, you know!" Sokka called when he noticed that she was paying attention to Sasuke and not what she was doing. She heard him, told him to shut up, and bent water into his face.

Once the other three teams got there, Zuko whimpered, "Uh, Uncle, I don't think I can take them all," to his uncle, Iroh, who was the old gray-haired, short, and fat guy standing next to him.

"Yes, you can, Zuko. You just have to believe in yourself," Iroh replied.

"N-no, I can't!" he whined, taking a few steps back. He then turned around, took off, and screamed like a little girl. His uncle took off after him.

"That's rather unlike Zuko," Aang said, looking rather confused. Everyone else looked the exact same way.

"Well, it's not the first time my friends and I have seen that with Eggman," Sonic said.

"But, still, it's rather weird," Tails added.

"You can say that again," was Sokka's reply.

"I agree," Chris said.

"Me, too," Cyborg replied.

"Me three. Don't you agree, Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I do," Robin answered. The girls did not say anything because all of them (except for Cream and Toph) were staring dreamily at Sasuke. Inner Sakura wanted to rip the other girls' heads off, though (yes, I know that sounds crazy, but that's my phrase for when I'm ticked off), because they were getting in her way of getting him to like her. The boys, Cream, and Toph, though, were having second thoughts about whether or not they should have gone on this trip.

"Nobody runs away from me!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, "Get back here, you weasel!" He then started to chase after Zuko. Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto to stop him.

"Just forget it, Naruto," he said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto just made a pouty face.

"Don't worry, we'll get him next time," Aang reassured him.

"Yeah, if there is a next time," Naruto replied while still pouting.

"I do have to say, that was rather funny, though, don't you?" Chris asked as he nudged Amy.

Amy came out of her trance long enough to say, "That's true." She then went back to staring at Sasuke.

Sonic walked over to Amy, tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "You know, it's not polite to stare."

She turned around and answered with, "So what? Shut up!" Sonic looked as if he wanted to explode.

Chris put his hands on his friend's shoulders and said, "Whoa, easy there, Sonic, calm down."

"I just wish she'd stop staring at him. I actually miss how she used to go after me!" he exclaimed.

"I think somebody's a little jealous," Tails taunted.

"What? Who? Me? Jealous? I-I'd never be jealous! Nope! I'm not jealous!" Sonic answered. Everyone was able to tell that he was lying.

"Yeah, riiight," Cyborg replied.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how you feel," Robin reassured Sonic. He was feeling the exact same way as him at the moment.

"So do I," Aang added.

"Why? Are your crushes crushing on Sasuke, too?" Sonic asked.

"Yep," Robin and Aang answered in unison.

"I guess that proves that this trip is going to be interesting," Chris concluded.

"I think you're right, Chris," was Tails' reply.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, you guys! I'm back! You're in for a real treat this time. You ask why? Well, let's just say that Sasuke Uchiha + crazed fangirls + jealous boys a total disaster. As TTAvatarfan has said, "You do _not _ want to mess with the girls in our favorite shows. They have very bad tempers."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime portrayed in this fanfic, but I wish I did. Oh well, don't we all?**

**Now, on to Chapter Six!**

Chapter 6

Training with the Ninjas

"Man, talk about hard work," Sakura sighed. Chris then looked at his cell phone.

"Geesh! It's almost lunch time!" he exclaimed..

"Well, there's no lunch unless you can slash this rope that I am going to tie around my forehead," Kakashi announced, pointing to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"But, sensei, if we try to cut the rope, won't we cut you pretty badly?" Sakura inquired with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, then, that's an obstacle that you'll just have to get around," he answered.

"Umm, can I try and fight with you guys?" Sonic asked. He was just itching to get into battle. Tails and Chris just rolled their eyes and sighed.

"When you guys were on your home planet, was he like this?" Chris half groaned, half asked to Tails.

"For as long as I've known him, yeah. Sonic's always been the one to jump right into a fight when he sees one," Tails answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chris replied with a half smile and his eyes half shut.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to convince Kakashi to let Sonic try fighting alongside them.

"Please, sensei! If he fights alongside the three of us, then maybe he can get a good idea of what real combat is like," Naruto pleaded. Sonic took great offense to that. He got so mad that if someone placed a pot of water on his head, he would have boiled the water within seconds. He then did the worst three things that he could ever do to anyone: He slapped Naruto on the cheek, pinned him to a tree, and then started speaking in a voice that was way to calm to not be angry.

"You think that that wasn't real combat back there? Well, guess again, mister. Maybe when I kick your little …". He was interrupted when a metal hand covered his mouth to prevent him from saying any certain words that he would later regret saying. Another hand that looked the same as the one over his mouth grabbed him under the arms and pulled him back. When sonic looked up, he noticed that both hands belonged to Cyborg.

"Feisty little guy, isn't he?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, but that's one of the things that I learned to say about Sonic when I'm around him," Chris announced.

"What did you learn to not say about him?" Cyborg inquired.

"Well, I learned not to say that he's small, to never call him a cat, and never to mention how he and I first met unless I'm trying to pick on him," Chris said.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was considering Sonic's question.

"Pleeaase, sensei!" Naruto pleaded.

"Alright, he can join you," Kakashi answered.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed with his eyes closed and his right fist in the air.

"Yes!" Sonic exclaimed. He had the same expression.

"Okay, umm, where should we stand?" Raven asked. Everyone else wanted to watch the battle. The girls mainly wanted to watch Sasuke, though.

"Maybe about 100 feet away would be best," Kakashi replied, "but just watch out. There will be flying objects, mostly kunai knives."

"Knives?!" Chris cried. He was scared that sonic might get seriously injured.

"Don't worry, Chris. Compared to the bullets Eggman shoots at me, knives are _nothing_," was Sonic's nonchalant response.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kakashi cautioned. Everyone gulped as sonic just stood there and shrugged his shoulders. He then started announcing what he's been through.

"True, but still, just be careful!" Chris exclaimed.

"Uhh, Chris, I don't think …" Tails started to say, but Chris interrupted him.

"Yeah, I kind of realized that. My words just went in one ear and out the other," was what he said in an 'I just screwed up, didn't I' voice.

"Let the fight begin!" Kakashi announced. He tied the rope around his head.

Sasuke was the first one to attack. He ran at him and threw a kunai knife. Kakashi leaped up into a tree. He then created fifty shadow clones using the shadow clone jutsu. This was where Sonic, Sakura, and Naruto came in. They kicked, punched and stabbed the clones while Kakashi was still in the tree.

"Oh, look, he's over …OW!" Sonic exclaimed because Sakura slapped him. Naruto just gave him a look of annoyance while Sasuke looked as if he were about to explode.

"What was that for?!" he asked in a harsh whisper, noticing that everybody else was almost silent.

"Quiet!" Sakura exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry," Sonic apologized while blushing.

"Great, you just blew our cover," Sasuke grumbled while looking up and seeing that Kakashi was in the tree that the four of them were standing behind. Sonic then got really embarrassed at the fact that he, a fifteen year old, was being reprimanded by a fourteen year old boy a sixteen year old girl.

""AaRRGH!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to attack Kakashi again. He was still able to dodge the attack, but in order to do so, he had to jump out of the tree and down to the ground. When he landed, Sakura rushed over to Sasuke to help with the attempt on the frontal attack. While she did this, Naruto and Sonic got behind Kakashi. Then, Sonic ran up to him, jumped, and grabbed the rope. He did all of this within a matter of seconds, literally, with out Kakashi noticing what had just happened.

"Here, cut this!" Sonic called to Naruto, holding the rope in front of him.

Naruto pulled out a kunai knife and said, "Alright, here goes." He then slashed the rope in half.

"Umm, Kakashi sensei …" Naruto started to say.

Kakashi whirled around and asked, "What?" in response.

"We cut the rope," Sonic declared while Naruto held the two halves. Kakashi was rather astonished.

"How did you do that without me knowing? I mean, it's great that you were able to, but, again, how did you do it?" he asked.

"I don't know, ask him," Naruto replied, pointing to Sonic. Everyone looked in his direction, including everyone who was in the audience.

"What? I was _born_ fast!" Sonic exclaimed with embarrassment. The poor guy's cheeks were bright red because of everything that had happened.

"That can't be true. He's probably just really good at controlling his chakra and doesn't want to admit it," Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me for asking," Chris said, "but what's chakra?" Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's jaws all dropped and their eyes were as large as hockey pucks!

"You mean to tell me that you've never heard of chakra?! You know, the energy that makes you able to fight?!" Sakura cried right before she fell backwards. She was unconscious when she landed.

"Ummm, well, yeah," Beast Boy, who had been silent the entire time, replied.

"We just rely on our strength and powers," Robin said.

"And sometimes, the girls' strength, well, it causes us to be afraid," Chris stated.

"Yeah, let's just say that some of my experiences with Amy were not the greatest things that have happened to me," Sonic added.

"I could say the same about Starfire and Raven," Robin replied.

"Same here with Sakura," was Naruto's response.

"Uhh, I don't think I really had any bad experiences with Katara," Aang said. Just as he said that, Chris got this look on his face that looked like axe murderers were chasing after him.

"G-g-guys? I d-don't think we should b-be talking about the girls right now," Chris whimpered while backing up in fear. All of the guys looked in his direction and got the same look of fear. Why? Because the girls were chasing after them, even Sakura, that's why!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" Cyborg exclaimed while scooping up Robin, who was as white as a ghost, and Sasuke, who looked as if he had just seen a tape of the time that Naruto accidentally kissed him. Meanwhile, Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and took off into the air while Sonic grabbed Chris, put him on his back, and ran at full speed ahead..

"This is for what you said about ME!" Amy shouted at Sonic. She then took out her hammer and chucked it at him, hard.

Chris, who looked behind himself and the rest of the guys, cried, "Sonic, look out!" when he saw Amy's hammer flying at them. Sonic was able to get out of the way, but Beast Boy was not quite so fortunate. He was knocked out of the air, but as he fell, he transformed into a mouse, landed on Chris's shoulder, and held onto him for dear life.

Raven and Starfire were the next attackers.

Raven shouted, "AZARETH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" and used black energy to lift Cyborg, who was still carrying Robin and Sasuke. She then dropped them and joined forces with Starfire to launch another one of their black energy/laser attacks. That caused all three of them to be in some serious pain.

"Eat my boomerang, you rabid girls!" Sokka screamed. Katara reacted by water whipping both Aang and Sokka.

"OOWW!" Sokka cried, clutching his butt. Aang did not have any reaction except for shutting his eyes tightly in pain. Then, Sakura created five shadow clones, of course, using the shadow clone jutsu. All of the clones attacked Sasuke afterward. In defense, Cyborg shot three of the clones while Sasuke stabbed two of them with a kunai knife.

Meanwhile, Toph and Cream were just standing off to the side, along with Kakashi.

"It's times like this that I wish I weren't blind," Toph said.

"I didn't know that you were blind!" Cream cried.

"Nor did my parents for most of my life," Toph replied.

"How could they not know that? If they saw the signs, then they should've been able add up two and two and figure out that you wee blind," Kakashi pointed out.

"But how could they do that if I didn't show any signs? Also, because of that, I'm a mistress earth bender," was Toph's reply. Just then, the boys came back panting and rather beaten up.

"Okay, next time we want to insult the girls, somebody PLEASE remind us of what just happened!" Sokka panted. Apparently, his rear end was still hurting because he was still clutching it.

"Yeah, or better yet, don't even think about doing that. Just imagine yourself saying the insult, or say it when there's nobody within earshot," was Sonic's answer.

"Or even better, just look at us as divine beings and say that girls are smarter and all around better than boys," Amy suggested.

"Uh-uh," Chris said with a smirk.

"Nah," Sonic chimed in.

"I'll never say that," Tails added.

Sokka replied with, "And you guys think I'm weird, or maybe I should say girls."

"You may be smart, but not much else," Aang said. The girls did not quite appreciate that comment.

When Aang saw the looks on their faces, he shrieked, "OKAY, I TAKE THAT BACK, SO DON'T KILL ME!!!!"

"That's a wise decision," Katara answered.

Robin looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who both had looks of disapproval, and said, "I speak for the three of us when I say that you girls must be touched in the head."

"I agree," Naruto replied. Sasuke stood to his left with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Kakashi, who was behind him, Sakura, and Naruto, did the same thing, but shook his head as well.

"Well, c'mon guys! Let's go get some lunch!" Naruto exclaimed, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in unison. They all started to walk toward the village after that.

**Did you like this chapter? When I wrote it, I thought that it was pretty funny, but I don't get to see this the way you readers do, what with being the author and all. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Last chapter, I really wanted to put in something random. After the attack of the girls, I wanted to have Aang faint while saying that he likes cake, but I thought that that would seem too weird. Oh well, on to Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

The Great Plan Unfolds

While Sonic and the ninjas were training, their enemies met up with each other.

"I can't believe that they defeated us! We even had a giant robot and they still kicked our butts!" Zuko shouted.

"Well, I understand why you were taken down. Why, you ran off and screamed like a little girl! And you say you want to get your honor back as prince of the Fire Nation!" Eggman shouted back at him.

"AaaaARGH!" Zuko wanted to wring Eggman's neck.

"Calm down, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, "I told you that you could take those kids, but instead, you ran off."

"Coward," Zabuza said from under his mask.

"No wonder your father banished you," Eggman grumbled.

"Shut UP!!!" Zuko yelled. He was almost loud enough to tear down the walls of Eggman's HQ.

"Here's one question," Slade interrupted by stepping in between Eggman and Zuko and keeping them from ripping each other's guts out., "why are we all here?"

"We are here because my plan involves all four of us working as a team," Eggman declared.

"And what plan is this?" Slade inquired with a tone of interest.

"If you are patient and willing to shut up and listen, then maybe you will find out," Zabuza pointed out in a 'you are getting on my nerves' type of voice.

"My plan is this: I will get a hold of one of the chaos emeralds, make six copies of it, and then, build a machine powered by these seven emeralds that will shoot a beam up to the moon. That way, I will be able to control its movement and cause a lunar eclipse because you (Eggman pointed to Zuko) told me that the moon makes these so-called water benders able to control water," Eggman explained.

"Here's my question: How are we going to get this chaos emerald or whatever it is?" Zuko asked with impatience.

"I was getting to that. That pesky blue hedgehog, Sonic, and his little friends carry one in their plane, the X-Tornado, which is located on the outskirts of Tokyo. Zabuza and Haku, tonight, you will sneak out and grab the emerald. All you need to do is lift up the glass case that surrounds the cockpit and acts as a door to the plane, then, you're in."

"Got it," Haku said.

"Wow, I didn't know you could talk," Zuko replied in a not-so-friendly tone.

"Prince Zuko, that is enough!" Iroh said harshly after the snide comment.

"That's all," Eggman declared.

"That's it? What about how we stop those meddling brats from intervening?" Slade asked.

"Don't worry. I have it all under control," Eggman replied slyly.

**Okay, I know that that was very short, but that's all that the enemies deserve. I hope that you liked it. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-First of all, thank you to all of my reviewers out there! I'm glad that you liked it so far! Trust me, you're in for an ending that is to DIE for. Unfortunately, I'm not going to tell you anything about it, so you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Oh my gosh! Speaking of the ending, I can't believe that this is about halfway there! Now, on to the review replies!**

**  
**

**Mistyshadowspy-Well, I guess I'll just have to fix 'never heard of Team Sonic' problem, now, won't I? Okay, I'm kidding (trust me, my friends and I say that to each other all the time). You should try to watch the show called SonicX sometime, if possible, though. I started a few years ago, and the final episode of the first season was what got me hooked. Okay, now onto the couples. In a way, I have them get mixed up because as everybody else knows, the girls who already have crushes all start crushing on Sasuke. Yup, big surprise there (not!).**

**TTAvatarfan-Sounding like your English teacher is not good, but, heck, you're right. **

**Crystal and Krystal-I know that that chapter was short, but that was all that I could give to the enemies. It's all that they deserve, am I right?**

**Now, on to Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

The Village Hidden In The Leaves

It was about two' o'clock in the afternoon, and the young heroes were just coming out of the ramen restaurant.

"Mmm, that was good!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Sonic replied.

"Mmm, that…" Tails started to say.

He was interrupted when Sonic said, "I didn't exactly mean that."

"It's not so easy being the oldest in your group, is it?" Cyborg said.

"I know. It's also difficult when YOUR YOUNGER SISTER IS GOING NUTS OVER A BOY!!!" Sokka screamed, referring to Katara.

"I think all of us guys are being driven nuts by the girls," Sonic groaned.

"Well, at least not all of us girls are going bonkers over Sasuke. I can't see, and Cream here is only six years old," Toph pointed out.

"This is true," Robin replied. He then looked over at Aang, who was looking rather down.

"Don't worry, once we all leave, we'll all have our crushes back," he said while putting a hand on Aang's shoulder in reassurance.

"Okay," Aang answered. He felt a bit better afterward.

"Since we're going to be here for a while, could we have a tour of the village, please?" Katara asked.

"Yeah! Man, I almost forgot about that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, let's start here! This is the hot spring. We come here to take a hot, relaxing bath. Do we want to go in?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" everyone but Sonic shouted in unison.

"On second thought, I think I'll stay here," Chris said, looking at his friend. Sonic looked a little bit shocked.

"It's okay, Chris. You don't have to do that," he replied.

"I want to. I mean, I can't just leave you alone out here," was Chris's response.

"Oh, umm, okay. Thanks," Sonic answered.

"Ah, no problem. I know you don't like water, and I don't want you to feel lonely or anything like that," Chris said.

"Uh, wow. Th-that's really nice of you," Sonic said in a 'wow, you'd do that for _me_?' voice.

"So, the rest of us'll go in?" Robin asked.

"YEAH!!!" shouted everyone who wanted to bathe in the hot spring.

"Okay, so we'll be here in the village," Chris stated.

"Here. Take this." Robin handed Chris a Teen Titans communicator.

"What's it for?" Chris inquired with a puzzled look on his face.

"In case you guys get into any trouble, so you can call us," he answered.

"Aeh, we probably won't get into that much trouble. Just call us when you guys get done, and we'll get here," Sonic said as he flipped his right hand forward.

"Well, there are times where I could beg to differ on that one," Chris said.

"Yeah. I mean, no offense, or anything, but it seems that wherever you go, something bad happens," Tails added. Sonic looked as if he was starting to get rather annoyed.

"I said we won't get into much trouble!" Sonic exclaimed with annoyance.

"Okay, but I'm still going to carry this, just in case," Chris said.

"I SAID THAT WE PROBABLY WON'T GET INTO THAT MUCH TROUBLE, NOT THAT WE DON'T NEED THE BLASTED COMMUNICATOR!!!!" Sonic shouted.

"Oookay?" Chris said. He was rather freaked out about the fact that Sonic just yelled because he's never done that around Chris.

"Geesh, Sonic. Take a chill pill!" Robin said with an astonished look on his face.

"Well, come on, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone who wanted to take a bath followed him into the hot spring.

Once it was just the two of them, Chris asked, "Are you sure we won't run into any trouble?" just to pick on Sonic.

"GrrrRRR!" He pretended to stomp off in a huff, stopped after about ten feet, and looked at Chris out of the corner of his eye as if he wanted him to chase him. Chris got the message and took off after his friend, who did not go at full speed, just to be fair.

"Ha-ha, you can't catch me!" Sonic chanted in a singsong voice.

"That's what you think!" Chris called back while accelerating. The two of them were silent during the whole chase, which led them to the area where the four teams of heroes battled their enemies earlier.

"Aahh!" Chris cried as he tripped over a piece of debris left from when Sonic blew up Eggman's robot.

"Chris!" Sonic exclaimed as he whirled around and saw his friend on the ground. He rushed over to help him up.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he squatted down to offer Chris some help in getting up.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, Sonic?" Chris replied.

"What?" he asked in response.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chris asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Sonic answered while shrugging his left shoulder and blinking.

"Why do you think Eggman teamed up with those guys here?" Chris inquired.

"I don't know, but something's goin' on, we're gonna find out what," Sonic replied with a tone and look of suspicion.

He then cheered and said, "Well, we'd better get back. The others are probably about ready to get out."

"Okay, I'll race ya!" Chris exclaimed. He then took off at full throttle.

"You're gonna wish you never said that," Sonic said. He then took off after Chris.

_Do do do do do do do do-doo. _The communicator rang.

Chris opened it and asked, "What's up?"

"We're done," Robin said.

"Okay, we're already on our way. Wanna be the judge to see who gets there first?" Chris asked.

"Uhh, not particularly," Robin said, thinking that he'd probably get run over of Sonic ran past him.

"Oh, okay," Chris replied.

"You're gonna have to get moving if you wanna beat _me_!" Sonic called over his shoulder while running.

"Bye!" Chris shouted. He immediately slammed the communicator shut and took off. Unfortunately for him, while he was doing that, Sonic had sped up and already gotten to the village. It took Chris about five minutes to get there.

Once he got there and saw Sonic and everyone else, he cried, "That's not fair!"

Sonic, who was standing with his arms crossed and eyes closed, responded with, "Well, you snooze, you lose." Chris turned beet red and started to look like a raging bull.

"Geesh, kid, calm down!" Cyborg exclaimed fearfully.

"I AM CALM! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!?! I'M TOTALLY CALM!!!!" Chris shouted at the tops of his lungs.

"Yeah, right," Raven said, holding her hands out in front of her. She, along with everybody else, took about five steps backward.

"Okay, next stop: the Ninja Academy," Naruto announced, just to keep everybody in one piece. That seemed to calm everybody down.

It took about three minutes to get from the hot spring to the Ninja Academy.

"When they got there, Sakura sighed, "Well, here we are. This is the place where all of us learned how to be ninja. Well, _almost_ all of us." She was referring to Naruto when she said that.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?! I'm only telling the truth," Sakura replied.

"Guys, it's getting dark out. Shouldn't we have dinner soon?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, she's right. We should get goin' soon," Cyborg said.

"Oh, okay, umm, well, let's get going," Naruto called. Of course, they then went out for ramen.

Once they got there, they all ordered chicken ramen, except for Beast Boy, who ordered veggie ramen.

While they were all eating, Katara asked Sasuke, "Don't you ever smile?"

"You don't like to talk very much either, right?" Amy added. She was starting to think that she should start trying to chase Sonic again. Sasuke, on the other hand, was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"That's 'cuz he's usually angry or upset, so just get used to it," Naruto said.

"Why are you always angry?" Starfire asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I wouldn't have…oooh, crap," Sakura said putting a hand over her mouth. Sasuke looked like he was about to burst.

"Shut…up!" Sasuke said in a voice that was too calm and quiet to not sound extremely annoyed and angry. Everyone else reacted to that by rapidly eating their ramen.

"Yaaawwwn," Sonic yawned.

"I think we're all tired," Robin said.

"I'd love some shut-eye," Beast Boy announced.

"Well, then, let's head back to my place," Naruto said. So they did, but they did not know what was going to take place that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Just so you know, this chapter is short beyond description because it is the part of the plan that Zabuza and Haku have, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!**

**On to Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

Stealing the Emerald

While the four groups of young heroes were sleeping, their enemies were doing the exact opposite.

"Alright, you two, you know what to do," Eggman commanded, referring to Zabuza and Haku.

"Yes, sir," Zabuza and Haku said at the same time.

"Good luck, and don't fail me, or else," Eggman threatened.

"We won't," Haku said in a grave tone. Then, he and Zabuza left.

They were out for almost an hour, until Haku spotted the X-Tornado.

"There it is," Zabuza said.

"Let's go," Haku commanded. They then ran toward the jet. That took about two minutes.

"Well, here we are," Zabuza said once they got to the X-Tornado. They opened up the cockpit, climbed in, and found the chaos emerald just sitting in its case.

"It's brilliant," Haku whispered in awe.

"Come to papa," Zabuza whispered as he opened up the case that the emerald was in and took it out.

"There, let's back to the headquarters before sunrise," Haku said. Zabuza showed his agreement by nodding his head. They then ran off without a trace.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Okay, here's where things really start to get good. To tell you the truth, I loved writing this part. Well, enough chatter! Let's get to Chapter 10 already!**

Chapter 10

Suspicion

It was morning, and Katara was the first one to wake up. She tiptoed over to a window because she wanted to see if it was still early in the morning.

"Okay, it still seems a little bit dark out, so I'll let everyone sleep," she whispered to herself.

"Mmm, give him back," said a voice from behind her. Katara turned around and realized that the voice belonged to Aang, who just happened to have his staff next to him.

_He's just dreaming. He probably thinks that someone stole Appa or Momo or something,_ she thought. As she did that, Aang started to reach for his staff. Before Katara could stop him, he unknowingly started beating Sokka over the head with it.

He immediately woke up and shouted, "OWW! What'd I do?!!" That woke Aang up.

"SSHH!" Katara said in a harsh whisper, "You'll wake everyone else up." As she said that, she looked around and realized that everyone else in the room was starting to wake up.

"Sorry," Aang apologized, "I must've been having a bad dream."

"Don't be. To tell you the truth, I think he deserved it," Toph replied.

"True, too true," Katara sighed in agreement.

"How could you…I mean…you…my own sister!" Sokka sputtered.

"Exactly," Katara replied with a smile.

"W-what's going on?" Sonic asked while still half asleep.

"Oh, nothing," was Katara's reply.

"Hey!" Sokka cried. Katara water-whipped him.

"Shut up," she said.

"Whatever," Sokka answered with annoyance.

"Hey, guys!" Tails called. Everyone turned around.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I was wondering: Does anyone wanna get a birds-eye view of this country?" he asked

"Sure!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That would be glorious!" Starfire cried, folding her hands, closing her eyes, and levitating.

"Well, then, how 'bout we take the X-Tornado," Tails suggested.

"And we'll take the T-ship," Cyborg replied.

"And we'll take Appa," Aang added.

"Here, take this, just in case we need to call you while flying," Robin said as he pulled out a communicator and handed it to Aang. Of course, Team Sonic already had one.

"Oh, and here's one for you guys," Robin added as he pulled out a communicator and gave it to Naruto.

"Alright. Once we get up into the air, we'll meet up," Sonic announced. Then, the Teen Titans, Team Sonic, the Avatar, and his friends ran to whatever got them to Japan while Cell 7 stayed in the village.

When Tails climbed into the X-Tornado, he noticed that something was missing.

"Oh, no! Someone stole the Chaos Emerald! Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Well, then. We'll just have to get it back, now, won't we?" Sonic, who was there within a half of a second, said.

He then opened up the Teen Titans communicator that Chris handed him earlier and announced, "Change of plans. We're going to look for Eggman's headquarters, aka: the Egg Carrier."

"I think I smell a rotten egg, too," Amy said.

"Slade must be there, too," Robin pointed out through his communicator.

"Everyone must be there," Aang added, also into the communicator.

"Okay, I'll call Naruto and his group and tell them that we're probably going to need their help," Robin replied. He did just that.

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible," Sasuke answered.

"We're already looking for Eggman's headquarters, so we'll tell you where he's located once we find him," Robin said.

"Good," was Sasuke's response. Then, both he and Robin hung up.

"Look, there it is!" Chris exclaimed. He was pointing to a huge, metal aircraft that was on the ground.

"That's probably him, alright," Sonic said in a 'you're going to pay' voice. Immediately after that, the three teams dove down and landed near the Egg Carrier. Cyborg then called Cell 7 and told them where they were.

"It's a big, giant, metal ship. You should be able to see it from where we fought the bad guys yesterday," he said in a serious tone of voice.

"Alright, we're on our way! Over and out!" Naruto exclaimed.

The other teams had to wait for about a half an hour for Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

Finally, when the four of them got to the site, Sonic said, "Finally! I thought I'd have to make a few trips and carry you guys up here!"

"But it's okay, we held him back," Raven added.

"Well, enough talk! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright, then. We're goin' in," Robin said. They did just that.

Once they got inside, Sonic cautioned, "Something tells me that this could be a trap, so be careful."

"AAAHHH!" Two high pitched screams came from behind. Everyone whirled around and saw that they belonged to Amy and Chris, who were behind the rest of the group. Two robotic arms appeared out of an opening in the wall to their right and grabbed them! They tried to get away, but were unsuccessful.

"Hiii-yah!" Sonic shouted as he landed a flying kick on the arm that had Amy. Unfortunately, it overpowered him, and he was sent backward. While he was down, the robotic arms took that chance and pulled Amy and Chris through the opening in the wall that they came out of.

"NOOO!" Sonic fell to his knees and sobbed as two of his friends were taken away from him. He felt as if his heart was being ripped out of him.

Tails ran over to him, put an arm around him, and said, "It's okay, we'll find them."

Sonic, who went from bawling his eyes out to having a very, very dark look on his face, responded with, "You bet we will."

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 10! If you liked it (and even if you didn't), please review! I always love hearing from my readers! Oh, and, just so you know, the next four chapters are very short, so please don't come after me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-Thank you for the reviews, ironhide11 and Crystal and Krystal!! I'm glad that you guys liked those chapters. Ironhide11, why does the Hokage have to die? WHY?!?!?!?! Oh, well, better get to Chapter 11 before I completely lose my mind, AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I ALREADY HAVE, IRONHIDE11! **

Chapter 11

The Hunt Down Begins

"If we're going to find them, then we're going to need to split up," Robin announced.

"But how are we going to do that?" Beast Boy asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Easy. We'll split up into three teams. Robin, Cyborg, and I will lead them. Cream, Cheese, Aang, Sasuke, and Raven, you guys are coming with me," Sonic commanded.

"Starfire, Toph, Naruto, and Tails, you guys are with me," Robin called.

"Beast Boy, Katara, Sokka, Sakura, and Kakashi, we're all a team," Cyborg announced, motioning for them to come to him.

"Alright. All three teams have at least one communicator, right?" Sonic asked. Everyone who had one held it up.

"Good. If you run into trouble and need help, use it. I'm not taking the risk of losing anyone else," he commanded.

Cream walked over to Sonic, hugged him, and said, "Don't worry, Sonic. We'll find them."

"That's right, Cream. We will," he replied.

"Well, then, let's get going," Robin commanded.

"Right," Cyborg replied.

"We'll call if we find them," Raven said.

"Or trouble," Aang added.

"Well, this team won't run into any trouble with my strongness," Sokka proclaimed.

Katara corrected him by saying, "Uhh, Sokka, it's 'strength', and you don't seem to have much of it."

Beast Boy then whispered, "Boo," into Sokka's ear. Sokka then ran and hid behind Katara.

"Oh, yeah. You show a lot of strength," Katara replied sarcastically.

"Alright, then, let's go," Robin commanded. All three teams then went in their own directions in search of Amy and Chris.

**Well, I know that that was very short, but as I said, these next few chapters are going to be that way. I hope that you liked it! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-Since I have been writing about the kidnapping from the teams' point of view, it is now time to check in on Amy and Chris.**

**Crystal and Krystal-Thank you for the review! Also, since you are a Sonic/Amy fan, I have two things to say: 1) I officially worship you (Okay, not really. If I did, then that would be just plain freaky). 2) You are definitely going to adore Chapter 15-Dark Sonic. If you are wondering how I found these things out, well, I read your profile.**

**Okay, on to Chapter 12!**

Chapter 12

Bait

"HEELLP!" Amy shrieked as she and Chris squirmed around, trying to release themselves from the robotics arms that had them and were taking them to an unknown place.

"It's no use. Nobody can hear us," Chris sadly replied. About a second later, Amy and Chris found themselves in cages.

"Wait a minute! You're those guys that Naruto and his friends fought yesterday!" Chris exclaimed.

"You're working for Eggman, aren't you?" Amy inquired in a nasty sounding voice.

"We may be working _with _him, but we don't work _for_ anybody," Zabuza angrily stated.

"Let us go!" Chris shouted. Zabuza and Haku then each threw 3 shruiken stars at the two hostages. Both Chris and Amy received some serious cuts because of that.

"If you even _think_ about escaping, you'll end up in much worse shape," Zabuza said in a tone that was almost a whisper.

"Well, sooner or later, we will get out!" Chris exclaimed while in a lot of pain.

"Yeah! Soon, Sonic'll find us! Then, you'll _have_ to let us go!" Amy yelled.

"Oh, he'll find you two alright, but when he gets here, I'll have a little surprise waiting for him," Eggman said slyly.

"We're not gonna let you hurt him!" Chris cried out.

"QUIET!!!" Zabuza shouted. Immediately afterward, he kicked Chris's cage so hard that it was sent backward and into a wall, and Chris was knocked out cold.

Amy, who saw him like this, shrieked, "What did you do to him?!?!"

"Shut up, or you'll get the same treatment," Zabuza said in a nasty sounding voice.

"Make me," Amy snarled. Haku then did the same thing to her as Zabuza did to Chris. Amy felt a sharp pain in her head as she hit the wal , then, nothing.

"Yes!" Eggman exclaimed as he prepared his machine to fire a laser beam at the moon, "By the time Sonic gets here, he'll be too late! We will have complete control of the world! Muahahahaha!"

**Yes, I know that this chapter seemed cruel and coldhearted, but I had to put this in to make the plans for the rest of this story work. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-Okay, I'm back again. I swear, I have been typing almost all weekend, and again, I am starting to get a headache. Ah, no matter, I usually do that nowadays. **

**Crystal and Krystal­-Does Sonic ever get his memory back in your story? Please answer by updating!**

**Well, I'd better get to Chapter 13. Don't worry, it's longer than the past few chapters, but still short.**

Chapter 13

The Hunt Continues

"Amy! Chris! Where are you guys?" Sonic tried to call out to his friends. Unfortunately, he got no response.

"If only I knew that something like this was going to happen, then I wouldn't have let Chris hand me the communicator!" he exclaimed as he fought off oncoming tears.

"Raven, are you able to sense the location of others?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "I'll give it a try." She then sat in midair as if she were meditating and let out a black thing that looked like a raven, but was actually her soul. Her teammates watched to see where it would go. Aang then used his airbending to follow it (airbending increased his running speed)

Suddenly, Raven's soul stopped when it got to a room. Only seconds later, Aang got to it. He stopped and looked around. Over against the wall to his right, he saw two cages, which had Amy and Chris in them.

_I'd better tell the others, especially Sonic. He'll really want to hear this, _Aang thought to himself. While he did that, Raven's soul left the room. He then followed suit.

"Oh, man. Sonic is going to be _really_ mad when he sees this," he said to himself.

Once Aang got back to his teammates, he found Cream hanging on to Sonic, Raven with her soul back inside her body, and Sasuke standing with his arms crossed and a tiny smidge of a look of sympathy on his face. This was rather unusual for him because it usually seems as if his only emotion is anger.

"Did you find them? Are they okay?" asked a worried Sonic.

"Umm, well, I-I found them, b-but you might want to come see what happened to them," Aang replied, looking down at his feet.

"What…happened…to them?" Sonic then asked while starting to get rather angry.

"Well, i-it might be better if you just saw them," Aang replied as he started to back away in fear.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Cream reassured him.

"Alright, if you say so. Well, when I got there, Raven's soul was already there, but that's beside the point. I looked around, and against one of the walls were two cages that were next to each other, Amy and Chris were in them, unconscious," Aang explained.

"They were WHAT?!!"

"Unconscious. I know, you probably want to kill whoever did that to them," Aang said.

"Sounds like Zabuza and Haku," Sasuke implied.

"Or Slade," Raven added.

"Whoever it was, I'll make them pay," Sonic growled.

"C'mon, I'll take you guys over to them," Aang said. He motioned for them to come with him.

"Hold on," Raven interrupted.

"What?" the others asked in unison.

"We should call for backup," she said, "I mean, we're going against four powerful enemies working as one. No offense, but with just the five of us fighting them, we won't stand a chance."

Sonic thought for a moment, and then replied with, "She's right."

"Yeah, if it's just the five of us, then we'll get our butts handed to us on a silver platter," Aang added. Cream did not respond, and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright," Raven replied. She then flipped open her communicator.

"Calling all teams! We've found Amy and Chris! Since we no idea as to where exactly we are, just use you communicators to locate us. Got it?" Raven asked into her communicator.

"Got it," everyone who had a communicator and was on a different team than her replied. Raven then hung up.

"We'll wait here until everyone gets here," Sasuke commanded.

"Okay, then," Sonic replied. He was still rather angry and worried. Aang walked over to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and reassured him that Amy and Chris were going to be just fine.

""Yeah, but there's still one question, though: Why are our enemies teaming up, which leads to the question of what they're planning," Sonic inquired.

"I agree with you," Raven said, "because all of this seems really suspicious.

About two seconds later, Cream pointed to something and exclaimed, "Look, here they come!" Everyone else's reaction was to get themselves into a defensive position, ready to fight. Then, Aang lowered his guard.

"It's just Robin, Toph, Naruto, and Starfire," he pointed out. Everyone else lowered their defenses as well.

"That was quick," Raven said, sounding rather surprised.

"Well, we weren't too far from you guys, so, you know," Tails replied.

"Looks like Cyborg, Katara, Sokka, Beast Boy, Kakashi, and Sakura are on their way, too," Robin said while looking to his left.

"We're here," Cyborg announced.

"Okay. Now that we're all here, I'll lead you guys to where Amy and Chris are," Aang said.

_CRASH! BOOM!_ The sound of something that sounded like a ceiling falling split the air and caused the heroes to cover their ears.

"What the…?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't know what that was, but it seems like we should get moving," Robin commanded. Everyone then did just that.

**Haha! Here is where I leave you. Do the heroes get to Amy and Chris in time to save them, or are they too late? You'll just have to keep reading in order to find out! Anyway, my wonderful readers, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N-Yes, TTAvatarfan, you are right. You do smell a fight scene coming up. Trust me, my faithful readers, you will all LOVE it. Oh, and, by the way, I was wondering if you would like a sequel. What would be in it, you ask? Well, if you want one, I was thinking about putting Cell 7 in Station Square. It would be funny to see what happens, don't you think? Well, I should probably cut the chatter and get to Chapter 14.

Chapter 14 

The Rescue

Aang led the way, with Raven and the rest of the group following him.

"It's right here," Aang said as he stopped at the doorway to the room that the enemies, Chris, and Amy were in. Everyone then went in.

As they stepped in, Aang pointed out, "Look to your right. There they are." He was referring to Chris and Amy. Everybody ran over to them.

Once Sonic got there, he thought for a moment, then commanded, "Step back, everyone!" Once they did, he took a few steps backward, ran up to the cages, and landed a flying kick on both of them at once. Unfortunately, the young heroes did not know that they were not the only ones watching him do that.

"Unless you want to end up like your little friends, I would advise that you don't do that," Eggman mock cautioned.

"What…did you…do to them?" Sonic asked in an extremely dark voice.

"It's all part of my plan," Eggman replied in a happy yet evil voice.

"What plan?" Cream inquired fearfully.

"Well, before I get rid of you, I guess I'll have to tell you. With a laser gun powered by the seven copies of chaos emeralds that I have made, I will shoot a beam at the moon, which will control it and cause a lunar eclipse. That way, the water benders will lose their bending power and we will be able to take over the world!" Egg man announced.

"What does that have to do with Amy and Chris?" Tails asked in a loud, angry voice. He was almost as angry, if not just as angry, as Sonic was.

"To lure all of you here," Slade answered.

"That probably worked, but your plan, not so much!" Cyborg exclaimed. He then powered up his sonic cannon.

Robin stopped him by calling, "Cyborg, wait! We'll do what we did before!"

"I'll help to take on Zabuza and Haku. They're going to pay for what they did," Sonic announced angrily.

"Alright. You'll help us with Eggman afterward, right?" Tails replied.

"Don't worry about that just yet," Sonic replied as he looked down at Amy and Chris. Just then, his anger level got to be so high that he started to turn black and his quills started to rise. When he turned to face the enemies, everybody noticed that he looked like a black version of Super Sonic, but with no pupils or irises. The form that Sonic had just taken was known as Dark Sonic.

**Yes, Crystal and Krystal, you are probably very happy with this, am I right? Well, everybody, please review and tell me whether or not you want a sequel in it, okay? Pretty please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-Okay! Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Trust me, you do not want to know what I was like when I finished it. If you do, then just imagine a girl bouncing off the walls while hugging a notebook like it was a baby. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers and readers because you've probably been dying to know what the heck I was talking about when I said that you are going to love Chapter 15. Okay, let me guess, you probably want me to just get on with it, right? Okay, I will.**

Chapter 15

Dark Sonic

"Alright, let's go!" Robin commanded as he pointed his finger toward the enemies. He and the rest of the Titans went after Slade, while Tails, Cream, and Cheese went after Eggman. Meanwhile, Sonic, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi went for Zabuza, and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph attacked Prince Zuko.

"AZARETH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted as she picked up Slade using her black energy.

"Take THIS!" Robin yelled as he landed a flying kick on him.

_Whoosh!_ While Slade was getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter, Naruto used the Shadow Clone jutsu so that he could attack Zabuza and Haku multiple times at once. Once Zabuza fought off all of the clones, Sasuke conjured up cords using his Sharingan eyes and used them to hold on to Zabuza and Haku. Once he did that, he used a jutsu that enabled him to breathe fire, and sent fire along the cords. Both enemies used the substitution jutsu to keep from getting burned.

"Is that all you've got?" Zabuza asked darkly from behind them.

Meanwhile, Zuko was fighting Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph, and it was hard to tell who was kicking whose butt. Aang countered Zuko's fire blasts with his airbending. Katara then water whipped him. While she did that, Sokka snuck up behind the angry prince and threw his boomerang at him. It hit Zuko's head so hard that it knocked him out cold.

"C'mon, it looks as if Tails, Cream, and Cheese need our help!" Aang called after watching the three of them attempt to fight Eggman's robot. In fact, he was right. They needed help, and badly. After Aang called for them, Katara, Sokka, and Toph followed him into the battle.

Meanwhile, Zabuza and Haku were also getting their butts kicked. Right then, it was Sonic's turn to fight. He delivered a sharp kick that sent the two enemies flying backward and into a wall.

"How did that feel?" Sonic asked darkly after pinning them to that wall. He then knocked them out with a swift punch.

"Uhh…uh…ya know, I-I think I'll stay away from you!" Naruto said with a tone and look of fear. In fact, everyone in Cell 7 had that same look of fear, even Sasuke!

Sonic's only response was, "Come on, guys. We need to help Tails, Cream, and Cheese." He then flew off to do just that.

Right then, Beast Boy was about to deal the final blow to Slade. He transformed into a rhinoceros and charged toward him. Upon impact, Slade was sent into Eggman's robot's leg.

"C'mon, we should go help the others fight against Eggman," robin called to the rest of the Titans. He then shot up a rope that let him swing and land a sharp kick on the robot. Immediately, the other two teams got there.

"Once everyone was together, Robin called, "Okay, everyone! We need a plan!"

"Here's an idea: How 'bout we split up into two teams. One will be made up of the strongest fighters, and one will be made up of the tech smart ones and everyone else. The first team that I mentioned will be on the outside striking that, and the other team will strike on the inside," Tails suggested.

"I have a better one," Aang piped up, "When Toph was teaching me how to earthbend, she said to never put all of your strength into one attack, but to strike a series of points and your opponent's own weight will bring them down. If a majority of us go inside of the robot and strike a few points in it, then we can have Sonic, Starfire, and Raven deal the final blow from the outside. Then, we'll have Raven put a force field around the explosion."

"That's…not a bad idea!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"He's right," Toph said.

"I agree," Robin added.

"Then, c'mon, we've got no time to lose! We need to help Amy and Chris!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Whoa, Sonic, calm down! They're okay!" Beast Boy cried.

"And I have healing powers," Raven added.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?!" Katara asked in an 'uh, hello?!' voice.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Robin commanded. He then led everyone but Starfire, Sonic (who still happened to be in his dark form), Toph, Cream, Cheese, and Raven into the robot.

"How will we know when to attack?" Raven inquired.

"You'll feel a gust of wind," Aang immediately replied while taking off. Everyone else except for Tails hung on to Robin.

"Alright then, good luck," Sonic said. He then took a look at Amy and Chris, so that he could keep his anger.

_Don't worry, guys. Eggman WILL pay for this, _he thought to himself. Meanwhile, everybody else except for Raven, Cream, Cheese, Starfire, and Toph was inside the robot.

"Is everyone in?" Robin asked in a loud whisper. Everybody looked around to make sure that nobody was missing.

"Yep," Sokka replied.

"Alright. Here's the plan: Cyborg, Tails, you guys will do a tiny bit of rewiring. Kakashi-sensei, is it? If these guys need it, could you please help them? Aang, I want you to prepare to give the signal. Once Tails and Cyborg are done, the robot will be malfunctioning, and that'll give Sonic the chance to attack. The rest of us will stand guard just in case any of our enemies decides to check things out or attacks," Robin explained.

"Sounds easy enough," Cyborg replied.

"I agree. We should do it," Katara declared.

"Well, then, let's split up. You all know where to go," Robin commanded, and everybody went to their positions.

Aang left the robot through the way that the team came in and flew up to the top or 'head' of it.

Once he was in position, he opened up his communicator and asked, "Okay, Robin, how will I know when you guys are ready?"

"I'll tell you when, alright?" Robin replied.

"Got it," Aang answered. While they were talking, Tails and Cyborg were getting ready to open up the wall so that they could get to the inner circuitry of Eggman's robot. Robin, Sokka, Katara, Beast Boy, and the rest of the group were all in fighting stances.

"Let's do this," Cyborg said just before he transformed his right index finger into a saw used to cut through metal, and cut an opening into the wall of the robot.

"Okay, we're in. You wanna cut the wires?" he asked Tails.

"It'd be my pleasure," Tails answered. He then took a pair of wire cutters and cut all of the wires that he could see.

"Alright, Robin, we're ready," Tails called.

Robin got everyone together, told them to hang on, attached his rope to the entrance that the entrance that they had made, and went up an out.

"Now!" he commanded Aang just before he attached his rope to a pipe and swung down to the ground.

"Alright, Sonic! Go!" Aang yelled as he sent a blast of air in his direction. Sonic waited for Aang to get down to the ground, and then, he released a chaos blast that finished the robot off. Raven then surrounded everyone, including Chris and Amy, in a force field of black energy.

From the outside, they could hear Eggman shouting, "We may not be those Team Rocket losers, Jesse and James, but…"

He was interrupted when Sonic yelled, "WAIT!!!" He then tried to attack the enemies.

"Sonic, NO!" everyone shouted as they dove to keep that from happening. Tails and Cyborg were able to make that a success by grabbing him by the arms and holding him back.

Sonic struggled to free himself as he growled, "They still need to pay for what they did to Amy and Chris!"

"They already did, Sonic! We defeated them! Didn't you see that?!" Tails cried. Sonic then calmed down a little bit, but stayed in his dark form.

He did that just in time to hear Zuko, Zabuza, Haku, Slade, and Eggman finish their sentence with, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF!" as they were blown sky high. Raven then took down the force field.

While she did that, Sonic powered down and went back to his normal self. While doing so, he walked over to his still unconscious friends. He then knelt down between them, but faced Amy. He ran his hand across her cheek while wearing a look of adoration. After that, he leaned down, closed his eyes, and did the most touching thing of all: He kissed her on the lips.

Everybody saw that. Tears welled up in Cream's eyes, Tails fainted, and everybody else sighed.

Toph, who could not see what was going on because of her blindness, asked, "Why is everybody sighing? What's going on?"

"Sonic just kissed Amy," Cream replied with so much joy that she sounded as if she were crying. Toph also sighed once she heard that.

Right then, both Amy and Chris started to stir. Only seconds later, Amy woke up. When she saw the way that Sonic was looking at her and felt the wetness on her lips that she knew that only a kiss could leave, she pulled him in for another one. Of course, Chris just had to wake up right then. When he saw his two friends kissing, he reacted the same way as Tails did. Cream just burst out crying tears of joy, and everyone else who could see just wiped tears from their eyes.

_Maybe that'll be me and Katara someday,_ Aang thought.

"Come on you guys, let's blow this taco stand!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, for once, Beast Boy's right. We should get going," Robin added.

Both Tails and Chris woke up, and that's when Sonic said, "Come on, let's get you guys cleaned up." He was referring to Chris and Amy.

"Yeah, I definitely think that we could use a good bath. A few bandages might be good, too," was Chris's response.

"So do I," Amy chuckled. Everyone then left.

**As I said, I was bouncing off the walls when I first wrote this part. I mean, wasn't it just so sweet? Well, I would love it if you reviewed this. Oh, and one more thing: In your review, please let me know if you want a sequel! If you do, and have a few ideas for it, don't be afraid to tell me! I'll try as hard as I can to include them!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers! You guys are so great! Unfortunately, though, all good things must come to an end. Don't worry, I have another chapter after this one, but it will be my last. This probably won't be my last story, though (thank the heavens!). Oh well, enough chatter. On to chapter 16!**

Chapter 16

The Aftermath

Everyone was back at Naruto's house within about an hour.

"Okay, why don't the two of you sit down," Katara said, referring to Amy and Chris. They obeyed.

"What are you going to do?" Amy inquired. She was a bit nervous.

"You'll see," Raven replied. All of a sudden, her hands glowed a silvery-blue color. She then placed them on the wounds on Amy's head. Once she removed them, the wounds were gone!

Amy felt her head, and cried, "The cuts! They're gone!"

Raven smiled (for once) with her eyes closed and replied with, "Yep!"

"Now, it's your turn," Katara said to Chris. She then bent some water out of her pouch and surrounded her hands in it. Both the water and her hands started to glow the same color as Raven's did. She placed them on his wound, and the cuts disappeared.

"How'd you do that?" Chris asked in amazement.

"Waterbending," Katara replied.

"Why can't you just be a normal girl with a normal life? I mean, what's with all this magic water stuff?" Sokka pouted. He was jealous of his sister.

"I wouldn't have asked that if I were you," Sonic said as he pointed to Katara, who was getting rather angry and turning beet read.

"For the millionth time, it's called BENDING not MAGIC!!!!! How many times do I have to say it before it gets through that thick skull of yours?!" she practically screamed at her older brother.

"Geesh, Katara! Calm down!" Sokka cried as he backed away in fear. Katara kept advancing toward him.

"I'm very calm! Can't you see that?" she asked angrily as she pointed to her face.

Sonic then looked at Amy, who said, "Maybe we should get outta here."

"Copy that," Robin replied. He and everyone else ran and hid in various places. Sokka tried to do the same, but Katara stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Get back here and fight me like a man, you coward!" she shouted as she grabbed him by the arm. She then water-whipped him.

"OKAY, OKAY!!!! I won't call it magic anymore! Just don't kill me, PLEASE!!" Sokka pleaded.

"Much better," Katara replied. That was when everyone came out of their hiding places.

"Geesh, I thought you guys were going to kill each other or something!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, I thought that Katara was going to kill Sokka," Aang said.

"So far, this has been a very interesting vacation. I mean, we've had crazy enemies, rabid girls, and all sorts of other stuff," Beast Boy said.

"Unfortunately, as fun as it was, it all has to end," Cyborg answered.

"Yeah, my grandpa's probably getting a bit worried," Chris answered.

"I agree. We'll probably leave tomorrow morning," Sonic said.

"Uhh, guys, don't ya think we should have dinner soon?" Naruto asked, "I mean, it's getting kind of late." Everyone else agreed with him.

"Here: I'll cook this time. Yes, Beast Boy. I know, and I'll make you some tofu fish while I make regular fish for the rest of us," Sakura declared.

"Yea!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Okay, that sounds good," Katara added. After that, everyone settled down and waited for Sakura to cook dinner.

After dinner, the young heroes felt extremely tired, so they all went to bed. When Amy went to lay down, she tried to lay next to Sonic. Fortunately for him, he caught that.

"Yeah, uhh, Amy? I don't mind the kissing and stuff, but laying next to each other at night is going a little too far. I don't quite feel comfortable with that," he said.

"Alright," Amy sighed. She respected his decision.

"Well, good-night everybody," Naruto yawned as he turned off the light. Immediately afterward, everybody fell asleep.

**Aww, I feel so sad now! There's only one more chapter to go! Oh well, depending on what you all say in your reviews, I might do a sequel. I'm thinking that I might try to put Cell 7 in Station Square. That would very interesting! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and whether or not you want me to do a sequel! I love hearing from you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-Well, here we are. This is where it all comes to an end. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, you guys have been great! Okay, I know that this sounds a little bit weird, but I would also like to thank the creators of Teen Titans, SonicX, Naruto, and Avatar: The Last Airbender. I would have never been able to write this without them (or go nuts over those shows, for that matter!) Well, on to Chapter 17!**

Chapter 17

The Sad Goodbye

The heroes' last night together was very restful.

"Aah, I think that everybody got a good sleep last night," Sonic said to Cyborg, as they were the first ones to get up.

"I can't believe that this is our last day together," Cyborg sighed, "Why? Why does it have to end? WHY?!!"

"SHH! You'll wake everyone…" Sonic started to say, but was cut off by the sound of everybody else in the room waking up.

"…up."

"Aaaww, why did you guys have to get up so early? I mean, I need my beauty rest!" Sokka whined. Everyone just looked at him as if he had five heads.

"You can rest all you want, but trust me, it's never going to make you beautiful," Katara replied.

"Shut up," was Sokka's response.

"Hey! This is our last day together, so please, let's not spend it by arguing," Amy pleaded.

Both Sokka and Katara pointed at each other and said, "He/she started it!"

"Well, unless you want me to finish it, then I suppose that both of you should shut up!" Raven yelled.

"Whatever," the siblings said in response.

"Okay, guys," Robin butted in, "we'd pack up." Everybody (except for Naruto, of course) did exactly that.

When Beast Boy was done putting everything into his suitcase, he made a pitiful attempt to close it.

"Come on, you stupid suitcase! CLOSE!!!" he shouted at it. Just then, Robin and Raven came over.

"Geesh, Beast Boy! What'd you put in there?!" Robin exclaimed. He had a look of shock on his face.

"Oh, just a few souvenirs and things like that," Beast Boy replied while scratching his head.

"A few?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Okay, a lot," Beast Boy answered.

"How'd you get all of that stuff?" Robin inquired.

"Well, I kinda snuck off during the battle with Trigon," was Beast Boy's response.

"You WHAT?!" both Robin and Raven shouted in unison.

"You know what? I don't even wanna hear it," Robin said. Just then, everyone got finished packing.

About an hour later, everybody gathered to say goodbye. Even Sasuke found it in him to do that. Unfortunately for him, though, Raven, Starfire, and Katara crying on him and hugging him. The only reaction to that was that Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aang, and Sokka all fainted.

"Don't let them take us away from you!" Raven sobbed.

"Yes! We love you!" Starfire added. Just then, the boys woke up and pulled the girls off of poor Sasuke.

"I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!!!" a flailing Katara called.

"Please, DON'T!! I'd rather get pecked to death by a thousand birds!" Sasuke wailed as he backed away.

"Hey, why aren't you doing that? No offense or anything, but I thought that you had a crush on him, too," Sonic asked Amy, who was standing right next to him.

"Well, I don't need to, nor do I want to. I mean, I've got you now, and nobody can replace you," she replied in a sweet, affectionate tone. She then put an arm around him, and Sonic did the same to her while blushing as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we should get going now," Robin said.

"So should we," Tails added.

"Yep, us, too. Bah Sing Se is waiting," Aang said.

"It was nice meeting you guys. Thanks for letting us stay in your house, Naruto," Chris said.

"No problem!" Naruto replied.

""Yeah, but Chris, could you _please_ reserve us a place to stay next time we travel? Otherwise, I'll make you sleep in a tree!" Amy pleaded.

"Sorry! The idea was just so sudden that I didn't have time to do any of that!" Chris cried while blushing.

"Well, come on guys. Let's go," Robin called.

As the three teams took off on whatever got them to Japan, they looked back and waved to their new friends, knowing that they might never see them again. Even though they had to move on, they knew that they would always remember the fun times that they had together during the few days that they were together.

**Well, that's it. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, but if you want a sequel, as I've said many times, just say the word in your reviews and I'll write one, so please review!!! I love reading about what you think of my story!**


End file.
